


Before You Go

by orphan_account



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hii! Hopefully, everything makes sense and not everything I've written is bad since English isn't my 1st language some of my spelling/ wording might not be night but hopefully, that isn't the case and you won't get a stroke from my poor worded fic.Enjoy! ;)
Relationships: Blake Carrington/Cristal Carrington | Crystal Jennings, Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley, Steven Carrington/Sam "Sammy Jo" Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! Hopefully, everything makes sense and not everything I've written is bad since English isn't my 1st language some of my spelling/ wording might not be night but hopefully, that isn't the case and you won't get a stroke from my poor worded fic.  
> Enjoy! ;)

“Could you pass the Lucky Charms please mommy?”

  
  


It was a typical day down at the Ridley manor, Liam had already gone to work so Fallon was watching over the kids. (with the help of their housekeeper of course.)

Fallon had her usual black coffee and a french toast for her breakfast, while Charlotte was picking the little marshmallow bits out of her Lucky Charms cereal and tossing them into her mouth.

“Charlotte I’m going to go change now if anyone calls me come tell me”

“Ok, mommy!” She says as she turns her attention back to her Lucky Charms.

It had been a good 15 minute since Fallon headed to her massive closet to pick the perfect outfit to work when she finally came out dressed fashionably but formally at the same time. “Mommy’s heading out now Charlotte be good and make sure you and Olivia don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone, ok princess?”

“I guess we could tone down our trouble for you and daddy,” The young brunette says. As Fallon headed to the large oak door her phone rang.

“Well isn’t it my favourite cousin Juliet! To what do I own you?”

“I just got word saying Steven’s back at the hospital”

“Oh My! He was doing perfectly fine when we came to visit last month. What happened?” She says worriedly.

“Well we don’t know much right now but all I know is that he got drugged badly a few months back and it’s spreading through his systems now.” Hearing this news Fallon was obviously devastated knowing her brother had gone sick again, she tried not to cry learning this news.

“Is there anything I can do Juliet?”

“Yes, Steven has requested for you, Blake, Alexis and Sam to come visit him in Paris one last time,”

“Sure anything for Steven.” 

“Donna, could you get the staff to pack my Paris wardrobe up, call Anders to get the jet-fueled and tell Liam that something urgent came up and I’ll be going to Paris tonight? Thanks,” The staff member nodded and quickly disappeared into one of the corridors in the manor. 

She steps into her red Porsche starts the engine and drives off to the Carrington manor, after a long drive she finally gets to the manors gates. The guard lets her in and drives to the front door, dressed in an Alexander McQueen suit she steps out of the car and dusks of her pants grabs her purse and heads to the big oak door. “Hi, Anders.”

“Greetings Mrs Ridley,” the old butler said sternly, he’d been working for the manor before Fallon was born and was great friends/ staff member to Thomas Carrington, Fallon’s Grandfather.

“I’m sure you’ve gotten the call from my house maid Donna.”

“Indeed, please come in.” She takes a good look around imagining all her memories with Steven they had as kids. 

“Is daddy here?” she asked seriously 

“He’s in the office right now dealing with business” He replies

“Thank you, Anders,” as she turns and gives him an awkward pat on the shoulder. She sets her purse on the flower table in the foyer and turns towards the office door and knocks softly.

“Hi, daddy,”

“Fallon,”

“I got a call from Juliette telling me that- Steven was drugged in Paris- again” she takes a big sigh and wipes the tear on her face away. Blake looked as shocked by the news he had just heard the same way Fallon reacted. “Steven requested for me, you, Alexis and Sam to come to visit him in Paris, I called ahead and asked Anders to get the jets fueled.

“I knew we shouldn’t have let him stay in Paris, go ahead and call Sam and Alexis. I have to discuss some things with Cristal”

“Ok daddy” the brunette heads out of the office and goes to Steven’s childhood bedroom. She takes a big whiff of the room's scents and sits down on the bean bag, everything came back to her, all the memories she made in this single room, playing with her dollhouse, dressing up with him, jumping on the bed and countless others. Tears started rolling down her pale cheeks, she tries her hardest not to cry but can’t manage all this grief all at once. After crying her sorrows away for a good 5 minutes she whips out her phone and scrolls through a series of photo albums of Steven she had saved in her gallery. “You can do this Fallon, be strong for Steven,” she thinks to herself.

**_Hey Sam_ **

**_Hi Fallon, what do you want I’m dealing with something very important right now._ **

**_Shut up Sam whatever your doing can wait, Steven was drugged again so pack up for Paris we’re leaving tonight at 6, oh and get Alexis I can’t be bothered by her stupidity right now._ **

**_Wait what slow down he was drugged again but he was fine when we were there a few months back._ **

**_Sam please, just call Juliette she’ll explain everything to you don’t be late ok?_ **

**_Ok, bossy._ **

She turns her phone off and stuffs it back into her purse, slowly standing up and having one last look at the room she wipes her tears away, picks up her purse and heads to the oak door, just as she leaves Blake stops her. “I’ll see you on the plane at 6 tonight Fallon.”

“Yes daddy, please make sure Adam doesn’t know anything about this, I’m scared he might hurt Steven again,”

“I can assure you that your brother isn’t going to know anything about this”

“Thank you.”

* * *

**A While Later...**

After she had left the Manor Fallon decided to do some ‘Sad Shopping’

****  
  


I was 4 in the afternoon when Fallon finally came home from her shopping spree, Liam had already got home when their housekeeper Donna had informed him of the news. Fallon carrying 10 paper bags of designer fashion wear blasted through the door, as Liam walked down the stairs he saw Fallon handing her shopping bags to a housemaid. “Fallon- please tell me those bags are just gigantic and not 100 more pieces for your already very big closet.” 

“As I told Anders years ago I don't say things I don't mean unless it's sorry. And by that then your obviously very right that I got more outfits for my wardrobe, it’s not like I’m trying to go off-season I have to stay on trend Liam.” the billionaire said now regretting doing too much ‘sad shopping’.

“Did you drop Charlie and Ollie off at school today? On-time?”

“Well I guess technically I did but instead of me doing it I had Kirby do it for me,”

“Don’t give me that look I had some far more important things to do ok? And besides, they get to school way earlier with Kirby then me driving her.”

“Did Blake drop you off on-time when you were a kid?” He asks sarcastically.

“Yea- I guess he did but instead of Blake it was a driver.” the brunette whispers trying to get away with having this conversation.

“Ok then hmm, what was the important thing you had to deal with?”

“Liam I can’t talk about it,” She says as her voice gets weaker every time she thinks about Steven and how she shouldn’t have allowed him to stay in Paris.

“Come on Fal”

“Ok, it was Steven apparently- he-he was drugged-again, Liam I’m scared, terrified he might not make it. It was a miracle the 1st time, I just keep imagining him in the hospital bed and then in a blink of an eye his heart- just- stops- beating” Her tears rowling quickly down her cheeks, just thinking anything Steven related made her want to cry, she remembers singing together at her grandfather's funeral, the sweet sound of his singing voice always calmed her down, she wishes that adam never existed, wishes that her father could’ve seen his turn intentions right away instead of taking him a decade to. She loves Steven and would do anything to help him, she just doesn’t know what.


End file.
